Destination
by Z3R0-TH3-H3R0
Summary: We make mistakes and screw up along the way. But we are just trying to find our place. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I'm not planning anything major for this story. I wouldn't even call it a story really, more like a collection of small chapters that create something bigger, but smaller than a story.

I've been playing with my writing style for a bit, and this was the production of it. It's not much, but it will get the job done.

Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

**Destination.**

**1.**

The sun was setting into a deep purple as a hooded figure crossed an empty street. This person was wearing a deep blue pullover, the hood hiding their face, some faded, ripped, grey designer jeans with an old pair of white sneakers. Despite their appearance, something wasn't right about this person. Stray animals kept away like it was a bad omen, but the person kept walking, their back to the sunset.

The streets of Republic City were a little quiet that night, as the mysterious figure got lost amongst the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I should probably explain a few things about this little story. (Emphasize on little.)

This was not planned. I needed to try something out and I decided to choose this fandom. I wouldn't even call it a brain dump, because this story doesn't even have a plot yet…

But at least I'm trying.

* * *

**Destination.**

**2. **

The sun was sitting on the horizon, just about to dip down. As usual, everyone was going home to their families at this hour.

Cars honked but the lights didn't change fast enough so people were beginning to get frustrated.

Amongst the annoyance and the stubborn lights, a light vanilla moped with green stripes zipped through the street. Now people were pissed, sending the driver vulgar remarks and gestures.

But the moped kept going, luscious raven locks following in its path.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

It seems that I've caught a few of you'll eyes. I suppose that's good, considering I'm just putting this out there… Well, what do you guys think? Drop me a line if you want.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Destination.**

**3.**

The sun was about an hour away from setting, but people didn't take notice. A good cluster of pedestrians were still using the sidewalks to get to their destinations, despite the sudden drop in temperature. As cars zoomed by, a few of the walkers cursed their misfortune; lacking the warmth of a vehicle as means of transportation.

But not everyone cursed their lucky stars. A few were content with walking in this weather. It was relaxing in a bone chilling way. At least, a spikey-haired young man thought so, blowing out hot air to warm his gloved hands.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Even though this story isn't going anywhere, this chapter signifies the last of the introduction chapters. I have set the scene and introduced our main characters in a unique way. (Not to toot my horn or anything, but I've never seen this done yet…) If you haven't already guessed who they are, then I will reveal it later.

Again, enjoy.

* * *

**Destination.**

**4.**

The sun was its harshest at noon, there was no place to hide from its dreadful heat waves or sunrays. Of course, there were a few spots that provided enough shade, if you knew where to look.

Despite the presence of the sun tanning his back, a young man sought shelter on the steps of an abandoned apartment complex. He didn't know why it was abandoned, but he didn't care either.

He was alone even though the streets were buzzing with activity. Only the forgotten pebbles and rocks kept him company in this big city.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Happy Birthday to my little brother! He's finally a teenager!

* * *

**Destination.**

**5.**

He never cared for the ocean. It made him feel uneasy. Leaning against the railing that protected anyone from falling 15-feet, a spikey-haired young man eyed the dark mucky water below. He didn't trust it. The depths of the oceans were cold and held many things. It was dangerous.

But fire; now that was different. Fire was honest and didn't hide its opinion towards you. It was see through and projected warmth. It was dangerous in a beautiful way.

Scoffing, the young man pushed off the railing. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked away from the ocean and into the starless, eerie, night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Thanks for all the hits guys! They may not be reviews, but this story is getting noticed!

Might as well post 3 chapters because my brother turned 13! (I made a joke…)

* * *

**Destination.**

**6.**

He hated the cold nights. They chilled him down to the core, shook him up, and made his bones chatter. The wind was bitter, reckless, and didn't take answers from anyone. It was a free spirit, something that shouldn't be trusted.

But the earth; the earth was protective and radiated its own type of warmth that crept in between your bare feet.

The ground that everyone walked on was kind, caring, thoughtful, patient, and something you could lean on. It was literally "down to earth". It was the thing that stuck around after everyone walked out.

Sighing, a young man curled into a ball, resting his aching body on the warm dirt. In a strange way, he swore he could feel strong arms wrap around him just as he drifted off to sleep. He could no longer feel the bitter wind and slept safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Whoa, if only I can update my other stories this fast…

* * *

**Destination.**

**7.**

All the streets looked the same. All the streetlamps, all the houses, the buildings, and their doors, too.

The mysterious figure growled in frustration, but kept on walking. This person wasn't lost, just in a place it had not discovered before. Not lost.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Thanks to Chimp (Guest) and DarkWolfHunter900! And to everyone that favorited/followed this story!

I've actually developed a plot. Now to run with it!

* * *

**Destination.**

**8. **

The young lady with raven locks had parked her moped hours ago, and walked in to her apartment after that. She lived alone in a modest apartment that wasn't too big or too small; just the right size for someone trying to get by. She was alone 90% of the time, but never lonely. Her thoughts occupied much of her free time, often to the point where she could sit in living room, no lights on, and just think for hours.

This is exactly what she was doing when she received a knock on her door. The only light guiding her was the one from the moon, signifying how late it was.

The clock had just struck three when she opened her door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Here we go.

* * *

**Destination.**

**9.**

After aimlessly wandering around the streets for hours, the mysterious figure finally found what it was looking for. An apartment complex, a familiar apartment complex.

Suddenly, the mood of the city changed. It was no longer brooding or eerie, it was anxious, but excited.

The mysterious figure licked its lips, weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

Shit had just gotten real. Turn back now, with all the effort coming here gone to waste? Or throw caution to the wind and try again.

The answer was obvious, but that didn't make it any easier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Destination.**

**10.**

The world was just waking up as the spikey-haired young man went to bed. He didn't care. Things were better this way, avoiding the world when it's awake, and roaming around at its finest hour.

The abandoned apartment squeaked as he turned over, now sleeping on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Destination. **

**11.**

The bitter wind was gone by the time the young man awoke. He arose just as the sun peaked over the horizon, greeting those who were also awake with relaxing rays.

The young man smiled and began to stretch. He lived another day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Destination. **

**12.**

The mysterious figure awoke feeling better than ever. Having a clear heart was like having a heavy burden lifted off your shoulders. Smiling, the person decided to go back to sleep. The other person occupying the bed continued to sleep peacefully as well.


End file.
